So we meet again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Misty / Ash - romance.


**Diclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong>So we meet again<strong>

**Misty Belle Hydrolah is 21 years old and still the gym leader of Cerulean City Gym.**

Right now she's at the Poké-Center to get the Pokémon she left there for care a few days ago.

"Nurse, is my Gyarados ready?" says Misty. If you just heard her voice you'd never know it's Misty. She sounds so much different now then she did while she used to travel with Ash and Brock.

"It's righ here for you, Lady Hydrolah." says Nurse Joy as she hands Misty what seem to be a Master Ball, but with the top part in gold instead of purple. This is the new version of the Master Ball known as Master Ball 2.0 made by the Devon Corps. as a much more affordable alternative to the first one that was very rare.

The reason that Nurse Joy calls Misty with the title of Lady is that these days all gym leaders are seen as nobility so it's a rule that they should be called Lady for women and Lord for men.

"Thanks, Nurse. See ya another time." says Misty.

When she get back to the gym, a man is waiting for her.

She is sure that the man seem familiar, like she's met him before.

He's wearing a long black leather coat and his eyes are hidden by black sunglasses.

"Hi, Misty." says the man in a friendly casual tone.

"Who the hell you think you are? I don't remember being on first name basis with some thug in black." says Misty in a hard angry tone. "I'm the gym leader around here so I deserve to be called Lady."

"Oh, is this how you greet all your friends, sweetie?" says the man as he take off his sunglasses so Misty can see who he is.

It's Ash.

"Ash, is it really you? I haven't seen you since Aldebaran City when you caught your Gengar." says Misty.

"Yeah, it is me. Aldebaran. Kinda forgot that we haven't seen each other since then." says Ash.

"Wow! You look so different, much more mature and not like the boy I remember. Seems like you've grown into a man." says Misty with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Misty." says Ash. "I think you've grown as well. Your body got some more shape now in all the right places, like a real woman."

"Do I dream?" says Misty surprised. "After all these years, is Ash finally able to notice chicks?"

"C'mon. You know that I've always liked you. Even those times when you've been bitchin' me about that damn bike." says Ash.

"I always thought I scared the livin' shit out of ya when I did that." says Misty, now blushing.

"Maybe the first few times, but after that it was pretty cute." says Ash.

"Really?" says Misty.

"Yeah." says Ash.

"So what you've been up to since last time?" says Misty.

"Let me think..." says Ash. "Okay...after Aldebaran, I went to Titan City and won the Olympic badge there, after that I helped Gary with a problem in Jotho and not that long ago I met my father for the first time."

"Your father? I thought your dad was some sassy shithead-man who left you and your mom." says Misty.

"It turns out he's nothing like that. He's actually an honorable gentleman who left me and mom, cause he knew it was the best for everyone." says Ash. "My dad is also the regional champion of Hoenn."

"That's awesome." says Misty. "So tell me, Ash...what brings you to Cerulean on a day like this?"

"Well, I wanted to see you." says Ash.

"Awww, so sweet of you." says Misty.

"I care about you. More than I care about any of the other girls I know. You're one of a kind." says Ash.

"Awww! Truh is, I've always liked you a lot." says Misty, now blushing again.

"So sassy little Baby Misty has huge crush on Ash huh?" says Ash, teasing Misty a little in a friendly way.

"Uh..." is all Misty can think of to say.

Ash smile and walk up to Misty, gives her a hug and a kiss.

Misty is very surprised, both by the fact that Ash kiss her and that he is such an amazing kisser.

"I do have a crush on you." says Misty, who is unable to deny it anymore.

"I knew it." says Ash.

"You love me too?" says Misty.

"Yeah, I do. I've been in love with you since you used to travel with me in Jotho. The reason I didn't tell you was that I was too damn shy back then. At the time I was a silly boy. Now I'm an adult man and I wanna be with you, Misty." says Ash.

"Awww! Ash, you're awesome." says Misty.

"So are you." says Ash.

"Wanna stay for lunch?" says Misty.

"Of course." says Ash.

"Mmm, cute!" says Misty with a huge bright smile.

Ash follow Misty into her office at the gym and he sit down on the couch while Misty grab her cell phone.

"Hi, this is the Cerulean Gym."

"Cerulean Old Diner, may I help you?"

"I want 2 large fish with rice, please."

"Sure. That would be 50 $."

"Thanks. Bye!"

Misty put down her phone.

"Take-out, seriously? Still not many housewife-skills, Misty?" says Ash.

"I love take-out and no, I'm a loser in the kitchen." says Misty.

"I don't care that you don't know how to cook. You're a sexy woman and a skilled gym leader and that's all that matters." says Ash.

"Sexy? Me? I'm just plain regular Misty Hydrolah." says Misty.

"You are sexy and Hydrolah? Is that your last name? All these years we've been friends and I've never known that." says Ash.

"You never asked for my last name and Hydrolah sounds kinda weird. Sort of like the name of some crappy gas station company." says Misty.

"No, it's a good name." says Ash. "It really fit you."

"Aww, thanks! You're the first one who thinks it is nice. Usually my sisters and I don't tell people our last name, cause we think it's totally weird." says Misty.

"You shouldn't hide you last name from people." says Ash.

"Hmm, maybe you're right..." says Misty.

7 hours later as the sun goes down over Cerulean City.

"Ash...could you please, like you know, maybe...stay the night with cutie me?" says Misty in a sweet childish tone.

"I'd like that." says Ash.

"Thanks so much." says a happy Misty.

"No problems, Misty Hydrolah." says Ash.

"Mmm, come to bed with me." says Misty.

"Wait a sec! Are you askin' me to have sex you?" says Ash.

"Yes I am. Please, Ash!" says Misty.

"Okay. I want that too." says Ash.

"Awww, so cool." says Misty.

Ash follow Misty into her small bedroom.

"Kiss me please." says Misty.

Ash wrap his strong manly right arm around Misty's slim smooth waist and gently pull her close and then gives her a nice sexy kiss.

Later, after almost 4 hours of nice sensual love-making on the bed, both Ash and Misty fall asleep.

In the morning as the sun shine through the window, Ash wakes up first.

"Wow, she really is a beauty." thinks Ash when he look at Misty sleeping next to him.

"Uh...who's there?" mumbles Misty as she slowly open her eyes.

"Misty...it's me." says Ash.

"Awww, Ash! You're really here. I thought it was all dream, but no, you're actually here. So nice." says Misty.

"Yes and you were nice last night when we had sex. Really nice." says Ash.

"So were you. Like a real powerful man." says Misty.

"Misty Hydrolah, will you marry me?" says Ash in a serious mature tone as he look into Misty's sweet cute eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Of course I want to become your wife, Ash Ketchum." says a very happy Misty.

"It's going to be an honor to have you as my woman, Misty. I'll protect you from all evil." says Ash.

"Protect me? I'm a gym leader." says Misty.

"I know that you can hold your own in a fight, but when you're my wife, it's my my duty to keep you safe, baby." says Ash.

Misty simply smile the most beautiful smile she can, happy that after several years she is finally Ash Ketchum's woman.

**The End.**


End file.
